


Thiam Playlist

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Playlist, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: List of songs that reminds me of them





	Thiam Playlist

"True love" "Blow me (one last kiss)" P!nk  
"Super Psycho Love" Simon Curtis  
"Toxic" Britney Spears  
"Animal" "Every Breath You Take" Chase Holfelder  
"Smells like teen spirit" Sofia Karlberg  
"Mercy" Hurts  
"The Mighty Fall" Fall Out Boy  
"F**k U Betta" Neon Hitch  
"Kiss with a fist" Florence + The Machine  
"Feel me" Krewella  
"Don't you know" Jaymes Young


End file.
